The present invention relates to a power feeding control apparatus and a charging system.
There are many units of equipment or facilities that use charged storage batteries (rechargeable storage batteries or capacitors) as their power supply units. Mostly, charging the storage battery used as such a power supply unit is performed using a direct-current power source provided by a charger connected to a commercial power supply outlet, wherein the charger rectifies and smoothes the alternating-current voltage received from the outlet to output direct current for charging.    [Patent Literature 1] Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Hei 8-182209